Spring Stampede 2017
Summary Sprig Stampede 17 The event was promoted as RAW brand show for Season 2. Kick Off Show Summary The kick off show to spring stampede would kick off with Dom taking on Jamie Lethal with the Hardcore Title on the line, after Jamie Lethal ruined Dom becoming Hardcore Champion and took it from him could Dom get revenge and reclaim the title or would Jamie Lethal finally prove he is no longer a jobber and keep the Hardcore Title? The other match that would take place would come from War Zone as the first War Zone Tag Team Champions would be crowned as Beer Money would take on The Authors of Pain and with the hatred between these two teams reaching boiling point which team would be able to get the win and be crowned the first War Zone Tag Team Champions? Main Show Summary This PPV would kick off with Lewis Bourne taking on Allan Bourne and with these two despite being brothers, absolutely despising each other this match was sure to get very violent very quickly but which Bourne would be able to get the win? The next match on Spring Stampede would see The Disney Alliance defending their Raw Tag Team Titles against Too Sweet, could Too Sweet finally be the team to dethrone Randy Orton and Braun Strowman or would The Disney Alliance continue on their dominant run as tag team champions and destroy yet another team. After that the next match for Spring Stampede would see Nikki Bella challenging Alexa Bliss for the Raw Women's Championship and with both these women looking very impressive recently which would prove to be the most impressive of the women and walk out with the Raw Women's Championship? Next on Spring Stampede would see the United Kingdom Championship as Morgan Wolf would be defending against Lyam Wolf and with these two brothers at each others throats over the UK Title which Wolf would prove to be the better and either remain the UK Champion or become the new UK Champion? Following from that the next match on Spring Stampede would see DM West taking on Crazy J and it would be announced that whoever won would be getting the special prize of a title shot whenever they chose which was initially meant just for DM West if he could beat every member of Hunter Club, so with this big stipulation who would be able to get the win and what kind of song did DM West have for Crazy J. Next on Spring Stampede would be the Co Main Event and would be represented by War Zone and this match would be to crown the first War Zone Champion as Goldberg would take on Rusev and with the battles these two have gone through to get here, which of them would win and be crowned the first War Zone Champion? Finally came the main event of Spring Stampede which would see Brock Lesnar defending his GWF Raw World Heavyweight Title against Kevin King and with Kevin King recently betraying The Darkness to form his own Dark Kingdom and aligning with Austin Woodward could Kevin King pick up the win and title or would Brock Lesnar take Kevin King to suplex city and remain as World Champion on Raw. Matches ; * Match 7 (RAW Heavyweight Title match) ' Brock Lesnar © v Kevin King' * Match 6 (Warzone World title) ' Goldberg v Rusev' * Match 5 ' Crazy J v DM West' * Match 5 (RAW U.K. title match) ' Morgan Wolf © v Lyam Wolf' * Match 4 (RAW Womens title match) ' Alexa Bliss© v Nikki Bella' * Match 2 (RAW Tag Team Titles Match) ' Disney Alliance © v 2 Sweet' * Match 1 ' Lewis Bourne v Allan Bourne' Kick Off show Matches * Match 2 ' Beer Money v Authors of pain' * Match 1 (Hardcore Title Match) ' Jamie Lethal © v Dom' Other on-screen talent See also *Clash_of_Champions ---- *The show can be seen at https://www.twitch.tv/globalgaming_yt at 8.30pm UK 29th January 2017 and at https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGjQq9u7tKhmdtuVw4gfIvQ the next day.